Falling from the sky
by kuriko-chan
Summary: he had to go, but before that he promised her something that will change her and her friends life drastically, read to find out :P
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello everyone! I know that a lot of people are waiting for the new chapter of "tennis angel" but it will take me long to make because I don't have any idea as to what to write, so in the meantime, I will start making another fics. **

**I hope you enjoy this.**

"_Thoughts" *whisper*_

speak

falling from the sky

A good-looking boy with green eyes and read hair was walking in seigaku's corridors. That boy's name was Shiranui Yahiko.

_*who's that boy? He's really handsome* _girl 1

_*he's the new student from class 3-a, he transferred yesterday, I heard that he came from rikkaidai just to find a girl* _girl 2

_*yeah, I also heard that he´s rich so if he wants he can go back to rikkai, even though we're in the middle of the semester* _girl 3

_*wow! I want to be the girl that he's looking for* _girl 1

Completely oblivious to their talk, Yahiko was looking all around the school to find the girl of his dreams _"where are you? I want to see you-"_

In that moment, his thoughts were interrupted for no other than Kikumaru Eiji, who jumped on him to try to hug *cough* strangle*cough* him. Fortunately, with his good reflex (that he gained from playing tennis) he dodged it.

Hey shiranui, nya- he said with a cat smile on his face when fe stood from the ground.

What is it, kikumaru-kun?- yahiko asked.

Do you want to come to the tennis practice after classes? You know, because you said that you liked playing tennis nya! - eiji asked

Mmm sure, I just need to find- he was saying when…..

"ding dong ding dong"

Oh! let's go now, or we will not make it to the classroom- eiji said, completely forgetting what yahiko was saying and dragged yahiko with him.

"_I'll continue looking for you, please just wait a little longer, I will fulfill our promise"_ were Yahiko's last thoughts before he entered the classroom.

-Meanwhile in Ryoma's classroom-

Kyaaa, Ryoma-sama is so cool when he's sleeping- said (shouted) Osakada Tomoka.

Tomo-chan, you say the same when Ryoma-kun is doing almost anything- said her best friend, Ryuzaki Sakuno while sweat dropping.

Shut up, you are too loud Osakada- said (shouted) none other than the Mr. two years of tennis experience, Satoshi Horio.

Look who's talking- replied Tomoka.

Why you…- in that moment entered the teacher, and consequently they couldn't continue their bickering.

The teacher entered and all the students went to their places. After some time trying to understand the really complicated (for them) English, almost all of them stared to do other things, and the lucky ones that were seated by the window stared out of it.

Sakuno, that was one of those lucky people, was thinking:

"_I wonder how are mimi-chan, nina-chan, neji-kun and the others doing, we haven't seen each other in so much time…. And how are you? do you know how much I miss you?"_- She wondered.

At the same time tomoka was thinking:

"_I wonder how Yahiko-kun is, we hadn't seen each other in sooo much time, and I miss him. I wonder… does he still remember our promise?"_- Tomoka wondered.

Meanwhile Ryoma; that was seated behind sakuno, was thinking:

"_What's up with Ryuzaki? She seems more distracted than normal, oh hell, why do I care anyway"-_ and he went back to sleep.

-TIME SKIP-

Eiji had dragged Yahiko to the tennis courts as soon as the bell rang. And now yahiko was waiting for him while he changed.

When Eiji was out, he dragged Yahiko near the courts and said:

Wait here nya, and see the practice- and went off to the buchou.

Ryoma, that was passing by was dragged off by eiji as soon as he saw him.

-At the same time-

Run sakuno-chan, RUN!- shouted tomoka while dragging the before mentioned girl.

To-tomo-chan, you're too fast- said sakuno.

Just run- and she started to run even faster.

-At the tennis courts-

"_They're good, I will ask some of them to play with me"-_thought Yahiko while watching the regulars play.

Ahhhhhhh- someone shouted behind him and yahiko looked back.

What he saw really surprised him, because there, in front of him, was the girl that he was looking for. But before he could ever say something, someone hugged him.

It's good to see you again- said Yahiko with a smile in his face.

**I will leave it there for now, and I will update when I had received 10 reviews.**

**Read you soon.**

**Kuriko-chan **

**(OoO)/ **

**matane minna-san.**


	2. reunited

**I do NOT own prince of tennis**

"_Thoughts" *whispers*_

Speak

Falling from the sky

(Reunited)

It's good to see you again- Yahiko said with a smile in his face while patting her head.

YAHIKO-KUN! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!- shouted tomoka while hugging him.

Me too tomoka-Chan, how had you been? - asked him.

Fine, thanks- said tomoka.

He-hello Yahiko-Kun- said Sakuno while getting closer to the two.

Meanwhile, the regulars, that were practicing, got curious by all the ruckus that Tomoka was causing so they decided to check what was happening, but just when they arrived to where Yahiko, Tomoka and Sakuno were; tomoka realized Yahiko and he went to hug Sakuno (who had just reached them).

At these, all the regulars (yes, including Tezuka, Fuji, Kaidoh and Ryoma) stared at them with a face like WTF! While tomoka just smiled.

_*I had missed you so much, Sakuno*-_ whispered Yahiko in Sakuno's ear.

_*me too, Yahiko-kun*- _whispered Sakuno back.

NYA! Shiranui, you know Sa-Chan? - asked Eiji who was the first to recover from the shock.

Yes, she was mi childhood friend- answered Yahiko when he finished hugging Sakuno.

*Cough, cough* Regulars, back to practice, the last one to get there will have to drink Penal-tea - shouted Tezuka when he recovered.

Everyone then, went running to the courts, but they were all, still dazed.

(Regulars's thoughts)

"_it's really strange, I had known Ryuzaki since she was nine and I had never seen her with him" _Thought Tezuka while remembering the first time he went to train with Ryuzaki-sensei and how he baby baby sited her after that.

"_I don't like him, he's too close to her"_ thought Fuji.

"_Nya, this feels strange, what is it? OHH! Never mind, mmm…. I think the o´chibi has competence" – thought Eiji (le duh! He said Nya)._

"Ii_ data" _thought Inui.

"_It seems like they are best friends" _thought taka-san.

"_He can´t be more close to Ryuzaki-Chan than Echizen, he can't"_ Thought momo.

"_Fshhhh, it's the first time I see Ryuzaki hugging a boy" _thought Kaidoh.

"_Why do I suddenly have the urgency of hitting someone in the head with a tennis ball? Mmm…. Oh, maybe it's just that the practice was interrupted" _thought the always dense Ryoma.

~TIME SKIP~

Ahh! We have finished Nya!- said Eiji while getting out of the courts after a good training.

When all of the regulars were out, they went to where Sakuno, Tomoka and Yahiko were.

Ne guys, do you want to go grab a burger? - asked momo who was feeling hungry.

SURE MOMO-SEMPAI!- said (shouted) Tomoka.

Ok- answered Yahiko.

Yes, thanks for inviting us sempai- said Sakuno shyly.

You're welcome, now we just have to go to change and we can go- said momo and he and the other regulars went to the clubroom.

When they finished changing they started walking and after sometime, Tomoka stayed behind with Yahiko and whispered to him:

Do you still remember our promise Yahiko-kun? - Said Tomoka.

**I will update the next part tomorrow morning; I just wanted to leave you all with the intrigue.**


	3. flashback

**Ok, here's the next part.**

**Warning: it's short.**

**I do Not own prince of tennis.**

Falling from the sky 3

(Flashback)

Do you still remember our promise Yahiko-kun? - asked Tomoka.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_A little girl with pigtails was seen talking in a park with a boy with red hair._

_I have to leave tomoka-Chan- said the little boy._

_Eh? You have to go somewhere? Then why did you called me here? - asked the girl._

_No, right now I don't have to go anywhere, what I mean is that I'm going to move to another city next month- said the boy._

_Eh? NOOO!- shouted tomoka while crying and hugging the boy._

_Calm down tomoka-Chan, I will call a lot and we will still be friends, don't worry- said they boy while patting the girl in the head._

_Hick, hick, ok but…- doubted the girl._

_What? - asked the boy softly._

_Have you told her already? - asked her looking at him._

_*sigh* no, I haven't, I'm going to tell her when she had recovered from her fever- said the boy sadly._

_Ok, I think it's better like that, and…. Have you told her about that other thing? - She asked again._

_No… I can't do it, not now- said the little boy._

_But Yahiko-kun, you know that she started playing tennis because you inspired her, if you leave now, she may leave tennis forever- said tomoka worryingly._

_Don't worry; I will talk to her- said little Yahiko._

_Ok, but promise me something- little tomoka pleaded._

_Whatever you want- answered Yahiko._

_When you come back, you will definitely tell her, and also, you will make whatever you can to make her to keep playing tennis- she said in a determined tone._

_Ok- said Yahiko smiling sadly._

_Good, and now I´ll promise you something; I will definitely help you, when you come back so that you can tell her, and if you promise her something, I'll help you to fulfill it-said tomoka with determination._

_Thanks tomoka-Chan - said Yahiko, then he hugged her and they parted ways._

_~END OF FLASHBACK~_

Of course tomoka-Chan and I will certainly fulfill my part of the promise- answered Yahiko with a solemn expression.

Ok! then I'll definitely fulfill my part too- said Tomoka in a cheerful tone.

**That's all, I hope you liked it.**


End file.
